Smile For Me
by Takkaori
Summary: Allen se fait la réflexion que Kanda ne sourit jamais. Bêtement, il décide de pousser le Bakanda à sourire. Yullen.


**Hello !  
**

 **Cette fic est une histoire simple et toute chou, et c'est aussi un petit cadeau pour _Voidonce _!**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Kanda, tu veux bien me faire un sourire ? »

Demande joyeuse, prononcée par un visage tout aussi joviale que la voix. En outre, Allen Walker souriait déjà à pleines dents, lui. Et derrière son éternel visage impassible, Kanda Yû… sourcilla. Un sourire ? Le Moyashi voulait le voir sourire ? Plus impensable encore, lui sourire ? Kanda était un être humain normalement constitué, et il avait des zygomatiques fonctionnelles. Certes. Cela étant, chaque fois qu'il les étirait, c'était plus pour se moquer, sarcastique, d'un de ses pairs que pour exprimer un quelconque bonheur, ou toute autre connerie du style. À son ton, puis connaissant l'idiot, il devinait que c'était sans doute ce qu'Allen devait vouloir. De sa part, c'était une grosse blague.

Autant dire qu'il se mettait plutôt le doigt dans l'œil, et ce jusqu'au cul. Kanda le toisa sans donner de réponse une demi-seconde. Cette ineptie n'en méritait pas. Mais l'emmerdeur professionnel qu'était son Moyashi râlerait s'il l'ignorait.

« Non. »

Les mots tombèrent, secs. Kanda ne comptait pas discourir davantage. Allen perdit son sourire mais ne laissa pas tomber.

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je veux te voir sourire ! »

Kanda serra les dents. Bien entendu, il insistait.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Moyashi ? »

Allen fronça les sourcils au surnom, mais il soupira, rageusement.

« Je suis Allen, et je te prends pour toi, Bakanda. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? »

Il avait un ton légèrement suppliant, essayant de l'attendrir. Ce qui ne marchait pas avec lui. Même si Allen arrivait en effet à se rendre un peu attendrissant. Ça, Kanda ne l'avouerait jamais à haute-voix. Il préférerait être saigné plutôt que d'en arriver là. Et, ce n'était que _juste un peu_. Sans mauvaise foi venant du kendoka, cela allait sans dire.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

—T'en es pas capable ? » le tança le maudit.

Honnêtement, Kanda n'était pas bien sûr qu'il ait tort par ces mots. Il faillit donc rétorquer un brusque 'ouais', mais ça aurait également signifié capituler devant une taquinerie d'Allen. Il ne voulait pas. Pas avec ce foutu Moyashi, fusse-t-il son petit-ami. Ses lèvres se courbèrent, ironie tranchante :

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait sourire ? » Les yeux du blandin reflétèrent son attente. « Toi entre mes cuisses, tout de suite.

—Espèce de pervers ! Imbécile de Bakanda ! »

Allen vociférait, mais en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être amusé de cette obscénité, et la voir comme une invitation sous-jacente. Quoiqu'elle fût, aux yeux de Kanda, assez explicite. Autant baiser que s'engueuler pour des conneries, hein ? Allen croisa les bras, et les jambes. Ils étaient sur un des canapés d'une des salles de loisir de l'Ordre, sachant qu'on ne les dérangerait pas ici. À la réflexion, s'ils discutaient – monologuait pour le blandin, monosyllabe pour Kanda – ou s'y embrassaient, ils ne s'y étaient jamais envoyés en l'air. Allen était trop pudique. Le brun n'aurait pas été contre pimenter les choses, et faire oublier sa lubie à son amant.

« Je suis sérieux, Yû. » Kanda se tendit instinctivement. Allen savait qu'il détestait son prénom, et évitait le plus possible de l'employer, par respect pour lui. Donc ouais, il était vraiment sérieux. Le con. « J'aimerais te voir faire un vrai sourire.

—J'aime pas sourire. »

Allen eut un rire, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais te pousser à sourire, alors, Bakanda ! »

Il avait l'air déterminé, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Kanda était perplexe.

« C'est quoi cette obsession, putain ? »

Braquant un œil semi-désintéressé, semi-dédaigneux sur le blandin, il l'avouait, il était légèrement curieux. Allen lâcha un bref soupir. Ses joues se teintèrent progressivement d'un joli rose pâle. Puis, la pâleur se changea en vivacité.

« J'ai juste envie de te voir heureux. Ce n'est pas naturel, de vouloir voir les personnes qu'on aime sourire ? »

Les yeux gris du maudit croisèrent les siens. Kanda fut trop choqué pour rompre le contact visuel, qui s'éternisa. Allen fut celui qui baissa la tête en premier, se mordant la joue. Le Japonais le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il le faisait par frustration d'avoir vacillé. Il eut un petit rire sec. Allen releva les yeux, indécis. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi comprendre. Kanda posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne tout en se penchant sur lui. Le blandin se laissait faire. En quelques secondes, Kanda avait embrassé son front. Il se retira en arrière.

« Mais j'suis heureux, Moyashi. »

À son tour, Allen eut le sifflet coupé, et ne pensa même pas à protester. Kanda remit sa main sur son crâne, caressant les mèches blanches. Sa façon à lui de faire passer ses sentiments, si sa bouche était rebelle à l'affection.

« J-Je suis Allen, Bakanda !

—Trop tard, Baka Moyashi. »

Essuyant une nouvelle protestation, le brun vit que les joues de son imbécile personnel étaient toujours rouges. Il s'attendrissait, _encore_. Il réprima un sourire, mais sa bouche se tordit. Allen eut l'air de le remarquer, puisqu'il rigola. Se moquant un peu, sans doute. Kanda fut pensif. Peut-être qu'un jour, il arriverait à sourire à Allen. Mais jamais comme un crétin niaiseux, fallait pas déconner.

* * *

 **Voilà, comme je l'avais dit, c'était tout simple :).**

 **Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir :D !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
